Fan:Veemon (Golden Digivice)
Veemon is a Digimon character in « ». |gender=Male |relatives=Veedramon (Father) Flamedramon (Mother) Magnamon (Uncle) GoldVeedramon (Grand-father) |fresh=Chibomon |in-training=DemiVeemon |rookie='Veemon' |champion=ExVeemon |DNApartner=Stingmon |DNAultimate=Paildramon |DNAmega=Imperialdramon Dragon Mode |DNAmega2=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode }} Description Veemon is a Rookie Digimon with an adolescent personality. He is very sociable, kind, generous and has a strong sense of justice. He is Gotsumon and Bearmon's rival to get Gatomon's love, but in his heart, he knows he is the only one who can get it. He came to the Real World with Veedramon, his father, and Pandamon, but they were separated during the travel and Veemon will be find by the DigiDestined as DemiVeemon. When he was in the Digital World with the DigiDestined for the first time, they crossed the road of Flamedramon, his mother. She found that he and Gatomon looked like a couple, so she asked him if she was his girlfriend, what put him very ill-at-ease, but, strangely, Gatomon agreed. Indeed, during the journey, Veemon had spoken to Gatomon about Flamedramon and had said to her that he was really anxious to make her proud of him the next time when they would see each other. Thus, to make Flamedramon proud of her son, the friends behaved as a couple during their stay in the base camp of D.U.D.I.. This situation was a beautiful opportunity for Veemon to get closer to Gatomon and to make Bearmon jealous. Attacks *'Vee Punch': Swings both of its arms in circles, striking the opponent. *'Vee Headbutt': Knocks down the opponent with an intense headbutt. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Veemon raises several forms, in spite of his Rookie form is the one that he sets mostly. Chibomon Chibomon is Veemon's Fresh form. Attacks *'San no Awa': Spits acid bubbles to attack. DemiVeemon DemiVeemon is Veemon's In-Training form. He was at this level when he met the DigiDestined. He resumes to this form after using his Ultimate form. Attacks *'Pop Attack': Rams into the opponent while hopping about. ExVeemon ExVeemon is Veemon's Champion form. He is more serious than Veemon. Attacks *'Vee-Laser': Emits an energy wave from the "X" pattern on its chest. *'Critical Crunch': Attacks with a powerful biting technique. Paildramon Paildramon is the DNA digivolution of ExVeemon and Stingmon. He is wilder than ExVeemon. Attacks *'Desperado Blaster': Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on its hips, like a machine-gun. *'Sting Strike': Extends the spikes on its wrists into lances, then strikes at the opponent. *'Electric Bolt': Fires an bolt of electricity from its hands. *'Cable Catcher': Fires off its claws on wires to bind or stab the opponent with them. Imperialdramon Imperialdramon is Paildramon's Mega form. He is really hard to tame. Attacks *'Mega Crusher': Fires super-massive dark matter, swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the dark matter. *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser. *'Splendor Blade': Slashes with its claw. *'Eternal Zeal': Releases a maelstrom of fire. Imperialdramon Imperialdramon FM is Imperialdramon DM digivolution. In a way, he can be considered as a Rage Mode. Attacks *'Positron Laser': Fires the Positron Laser. *'Giga Crusher': Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". *'Splendor Blade': Manifests a sword of light from its gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent.